


Merry Christmas, Nina

by redbass_baby



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbass_baby/pseuds/redbass_baby
Summary: Christmas gift for my friend. "Merry Christmas, Nina..."





	Merry Christmas, Nina

Christmas on Mother Base was always warm. The high sun, that never shifted north or south for the extreme seasons, beamed down on the concrete of the platforms. People around the base wore loose clothing, well, as loose as you could get with a standard casual military uniform. Alice and Nina were the two of the few that didn’t bother with the uniform during the winter. They just didn’t care to comply when they could be comfortable in shorts and a t-shirt while watching the boss of it all and hanging out while they trained so they wouldn’t get rusty with their skills. It was good for Alice’s post-surgery rehab too.

 

After having more implants forced into her head by the enemy this time, Alice had to adjust to the changes in her body. Nina had become as much of a lifeline as Snake was for her to keep holding on and keep her head straight. The training helped with her focus as she readjusted. According to Kaz, recovery was fast. Each time they trained, she could handle faster and faster moves and responded with very little hesitation anymore.

 

“Christmas is almost here, Nina.” She spoke one day while sitting on the edge of Mother Base’s many platforms. She was warm with a thin film of sweat over her skin from practice. Nina sat next to her.

 

“I know. Time passes by fast.” She smiled softly as she looked oat to the blue horizon.

 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Alice asked suddenly.

 

Nina looked at the blank faced woman and tilted her head slightly before looking away again and humming. “I don’t really know. Maybe a book or flowers.” 

 

Alice nodded looking out at the ocean a moment longer before she turned to look at the decorated home Mother Base was to her. Christmas lights was strung everywhere casting red, green, and white light all over the otherwise dull grey walls of the buildings. Christmas trees were planted in various places around the base too, all decorated from top to bottom in lights and ornaments. She gazed at the twinkling lights as she thought back, her mind remembering his words. 

 

_“Please, you are the closest to her. I just need help finding out a present for her…” The blush on his face was told her the whole story. He felt something for her and didn’t even want to admit it to himself._

 

She had agreed only because she thought it was cute. However, she had a feeling it would only last a short time. He wasn’t the person that seemed to want to settle down right now, possibly never. ‘Too immersed in his potential,’ she’d worded it one night when she sat up to talk with the one man who held her heart. 

 

“Why do you ask?” Nina’s voice pulled her away from her train of thought. 

 

“I just didn’t know what to get you.” She looked at her. “You are a very good friend to me and I wanted to celebrate that with a gift during Christmas, but what you would like had me confused on what to buy.” She only half lied.

 

 

 

Alice stood in the threshold looking at the man with a giggle. “You’re too cute, Kazuhira.” She spoke, letting his full name roll of her tongue with a roll on the “r” just to tease him with his infatuation. “You could have asked her yourself.”

 

“No way in hell.” He retorted. “She’d never respond to me honestly. You know she doesn’t care for me.” 

 

Alice just hummed in response before telling him what she found out them disappearing with one last comment, “I’m getting the book. You get something else, and not one of you maxi buns, dear god.”

 

Alice vanished into the night air to find her precious Snake, who’d promised her a nice session of venting between the two of them over some drinks. She already had a few books in mind for their comrade. The Bronte Sisters came to mind instantly when she thought of her demeanor. It was poetry her brother actually showed her and she enjoyed it very much. She had a feeling Nina would appreciate them too.

 

Kaz sat in his chair in the control center and wondered what he should get her, until he thought of an idea. Why get her just one, when he could spoil her. He immediately he got on the phone and set his plan into motion.

 

 

 

The morning air was crisp as a Siberian Express tried its hardest to push cold air over their tropical paradise. Nina woke up to the comfort of her circadian cycle and the morning sun peaking though her window. However, a shadow crept along her face. Strange, she didn’t have anything in the window. Opening her eyes, she seen a bouquet of flowers on the plain grey, slightly damaged dresser. It was tropical flowers, all full of color and luscious like they were just plucked from the rainforest itself. Beautiful was an understatement. She got up and walked over, examining it closer and touching the leaves with gentle fingers as if she break the petals. A small, silvery paper glittered in the sunlight, drawing her attention. She opened it and read the note from her secret Christmas admirer.

 

_My heart is undeniably yours. Merry Christmas, Nina._

 

Cheesy, that was a good word for it, but somehow it was sweet to her as well. Many of the men on base came to mind as she tried to figure who it was. The cheesiest one on the list was Kaz, but she’d had to wait and see if this secret admirer gave more gifts. Traditionally, they do.

 

Her hunch was spot on. The next day she received chocolates, a variety pack with another note.

 

_Your joy is the thing I love the most. Your smile is the sun to me. Merry Christmas, Nina._

 

Other the next few days, she’d received many gifts, too many for her as the generosity left her surprised and slightly overwhelmed from the number of gifts. She wasn’t use to being showered like this, but she’d collected the notes that got more and more personal. She finally took the box of chocolates and the notes down to Alice’s room. There the girls sat on the bed and ate the candies together while Nina tried to decipher the person behind the notes. 

 

“Nothing in particular gives the person away.” She sat with the notes spread out on the table they brought over to the bed. “Who do you think it is?”

 

Alice looked over the notes as she munched on a chocolate. “They’re all a little sappy, so I would think it was one of the soldiers. Most likely it was one of the Colombian soldiers. Adrian was like that with me.” She spoke beating around the bush to avoid saying it was Kaz and she’d helped him start it. That was their deal.

 

However, Nina was as observant as Alice was cunning, and Alice hadn’t been able to lie to her yet. She smirked as she eyed Alice eating the chocolate in such a dainty way with her lack of expression. “I think it’s Kaz. He’d be cheesy enough to do something like this.” She spoke looking over the notes, reading them again. Some of them had caused her to blush much to her own dismay since it could very well be Kaz. She hated the man, but damn he was still rather good at rousing someones heart, even hers.

 

Alice looked at her and shrugged. “Perhaps.” 

 

Nina raised her brows at her suspiciously before frowning. “You know something, Alice. You know exactly who is doing this because you’re helping him since we’re so close.” Her lips spread onto a grin once more as she put her on the spot.

 

Alice giggled softly. “Perhaps, but I don’t want to out the man before he finishes his surprise. I just told him what you liked, and it looks like he’s running with it. I want to see what his big bang is going to be with all these sappy notes.” She spoke, not necessarily caving, but giving him away. 

 

Nina grinned from ear to ear. “Well, I guess will just have to see it since he’s setting the stage.” She sat back and looked at the notes. “Did John get you anything?”

 

Alice shrugged again, “I think so, but I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” She spoke before receiving a poke in the side from Nina that made her laugh with a second of ticklishness. “He’ll give it to me for Christmas. I’ll wait for now.” They were adorable in their own way to Nina. Since their kiss that day, She’d watched them grow closer and she couldn’t help but be amused by it, smirking whenever they waltzed off together. She always wondered what they did when they vanished, but Alice would never tell her the smallest detail.

 

The girls gossiped for a while long about the boys and the others around and the funny things they’d seen around the base.

 

Days passed as Christmas came every closer. The whole base seem to run on various Christmas drinks and holiday spirit. Of course, Alice was always her blank faced self unless her inside self decided to make an appearance. John had been doing his usual work, while Kaz finished up anything he needed before the holiday party they had planned. Nina was buzzing around being even more of a bitch with Kaz as she pushed his buttons to make him squeal on sending her those gifts.

 

“Only someone like you would send me those gifts. You’re just jealous that John is spoiling Alice with something too. You don’t have anyone to spoil, so you gave me those gifts and corny notes.” Nina spoke as she followed him arounds, highly suspicious of him.

 

Kaz merely laughed. “I have several people I’m gifting for Christmas including Elephant and Dolphin.” He mused with lustful eyes behind his glasses. “I wouldn’t ever give you so many gifts always. You’ve never been nice to me.”

 

She snorted at him. “Alice didn’t make it seem like that.”

 

Kaz smiled. “Alice could have give you those gifts and notes to make it seem like it was me. You two are very close. I can see her doing it when she isn’t trying to shower John with her affections. She is one of games every now and then too.” He retorted. “You just want it to be me.” He cooed pressing her buttons too while gazing over to her.

 

“No way!” She protested, “I’d never want anything from an ego inflated imbecile like you!” That comment only made him chuckle as he continued with his work. 

 

“Then why are you following me around?” He asked her a second later.

 

“Because I want you to admit you’ve been sending me gifts.”

 

“I haven’t been sending anyone gifts. I don’t do the secret admirer stuff. I’m an upfront man.” He answered her while not looking up from the paper he was working with.

 

Nina scoffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll find out soon enough that you did it.” She growled at him before waltzing off to find her partner in crime.

 

The party that evening was set up early. It was decorated, but not extravagantly.Garlands decorated the bar and the tables set up for their usual Christmas dinner. The food was set out along the longest table, all warm and ready to eat as they sat there looking delicious as ever. Christmas lights were everywhere and, of course, there was mistletoe hidden around the whole place. Whether is was Snake’s idea or Kaz’s idea, someone was going to be kissing their date tonight.

 

Kaz’s plan was sly to say the least. As he arrived, he had the final gift in his pocket. At that point, the room was already bustling with activity. He walked over to the three sitting at the bar. John smiled to him and Alice nodded her head. Nina smirked softly as she crossed her arms again.

 

“Want to admit it yet?” She spoke to him. He just chuckled at her, only causing her to frown at him.

 

“I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough who was your secret admirer.” Alice spoke as she sipped on her spiked eggnog. “Give it a little bit, he’ll give himself away. The mistletoe will tempt him out of hiding.” She spoke, her eyes glazing over to Kaz then to Snake.

 

As soon as she stopped talking the lights were turned down and the Christmas music changed to a much softer tone, better fit for the couples at the party. Alice took that as her own cue to drift away to get her presents for them all. On the way, she selected a spot best fit for Kaz to present his big surprise. It was right under the biggest bunch of mistletoe. The woman plucked up her three gifts for her closets friends. She waved them over to her as she stood in her place. Huddled in a circle, they all exchanged gifts. Alice gifted Nina book of Bronte Sister poems, Kaz a new scarf and aviators, and Snake a silver necklace with a dog tag reading, “Until the end.” Kaz gifted Snake a custom made MSF Christmas ornament, and Alice a pair of authentic moccasins. Nina gifted Alice a silver bracelet that had native Aleut motif charms on it, and Snake a painting of a Iditarod musher with his happy huskies.

 

Once gifts were exchanged and all that was left was Kaz’s secret, Snake and Alice slipped away, Alice’s arm around his as they walked away as he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. Kaz didn’t waste anytime as Nina watched them with a curious smile on her face to place the diamond, silver and gold mesh bib style necklace with around her neck and hooking it in the back. The act caught Nina off guard for sure as she gasped and turned her head to look at him once he did. The man was smiling from ear to ear, like a fool, but somehow that smile was charming to her as well. 

 

“I’ll guard your heart. Merry christmas, Nina.” He spoke to her before glancing up stealing a kiss off her cheek. 

He hugged her from behind, his hands resting over her stomach as she looked bewildered at him for a moment while also taking note of the necklace around her neck. It was beautiful to saw the least, glittering up at her in the light around them. However, that look was soon washed over with a smart grin as she said, “I knew it was you.”

 

Kaz chuckled and nodded. The woman giggled before turning in his hug to face him. “You’re so corny, and mistletoe requires a proper kiss, Kazuhira.” She spoke, rolling the R in his name then kissed him properly on the lips as she held his face.

 


End file.
